


Always Look on the Bright Side

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Is it the end?





	Always Look on the Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: My way of dealing with the recent bad news  


* * *

Political interference always waited in the wings but so far they'd always managed to dodge the bullet. They'd defeated the NID in its many guises; Maybourne and Makepeace, Simmons and finally Kinsey had been overcome. Perhaps they had become too complacent, the faith the new President had displayed in their abilities was heartening in the light of the terrible threat of the Ori.

So when the powers that be suddenly, inexplicably shut down the programme even Daniel was speechless, his exceptional negotiating powers frozen in shock.

Jack just had one thought – 'now I can retire and we can be together'.

Fin.


End file.
